


consideration

by protagonistic



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Abuse, Death, Killing, Misery, Other, Poetry, Sad, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protagonistic/pseuds/protagonistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was loved</p>
<p>right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	consideration

what happened to the

Killed?

I killed

have I killed?

 

Whose skull has split?

It smells of honey

don't you remember

the begging boy?

 

Don't die

(It's too deep)

I'm scared

(We're right here)

 

I was loved

You liar

You said I was loved

By a woman so sweet

That she slapped me


End file.
